Star Butterfly vs Sans
Description This is JohnVder31's 11th OMM. This battle is between Star from SVTFOE and Sans from Undertale. This battle will take place in Snowdin. One minute melee Where all the battle are settled in 60 seconds. 2 fighters, no research, 60 seconds MELEE!!! Pre battle Sans and Papyrus are standing outside of Grilbys. All of a sudden a portal appeared in front of Papyrus. Star Butterfly came out of the portal. "A HUMAN!!!" yelled Papyrus. "Excuse me, I am a Mewman, not a human." explained Star. "Nice try human child but you can fool me." added Papyrus. Star got out her wand and laser came out of the wand and the laser killed Papyrus. Star was attacked by a bone. "You killed my brother, now prepare to have a bad time." Threatened Sans. "You don't scare me bone head." insulted Star Let's get the battle started, FIGHT 60 sec Star pointed her wand towards Sans. "Narwhal blast." said Star. A narwhal came flying out of Star's wand. Sans avoided the attack. "What the, but how?" questioned Star. "Prepare to BURN IN HELL!" Threatened Sans. Sans sent a bunch of bones flying towards Star. Star turned her wand into a mace and whacked most of the bone. 50 sec Sans summoned two gaster blasters. Two lasers fired out of the gaster blasters and went towards Star. Star avoided the attack. Then all of a sudden a bone hit Star on the side of the head. Sans started to laugh with pleasure. Star got up off the floor. She wasn't happy. 40 sec Suddenly Star became white and pixelated and her surroundings became pitch black. She saw Sans in front of her. Sans was also white and pixelated. Sans has a glowing blue eye. Star could see her heart. Sans was moving his hand around. Star was being smashed into walls. Sans sent a load of bones towards Star. 30 sec Star was hit by most of the bones. Sans summoned four gaster blasters. Star avoided all the lasers. "Narwhal blasted" yelled Star in rage. Sans Avoided the attack again. "You can't hit me." boasted Sans. Bones came from underneath her. Star was sent straight into the air. Star turned her wand into a umbrella. "Impressive, but not impressive enough '" mocked Sans. 20 sec Star was falling slowly. Sans summoned a gaster blaster and the laser disintegrated the umbrella. Star fell on her face. Star got up on her feet. Star pointed her wand towards sand fired a laser. Sans countered the attack with gaster laser. Star's laser destroyed the gaster blaster. 10 sec Star turned her wand into a mace again. She ran up to Sans as fast as she can. Sans sent a bunch of bones towards Star but she shattered all the bones. Sans sent more bones towards Star but she destroyed them all. Then Star swiped at Sans. Sans avoided the attack "'Missed me." mocked Sans. Star swiped at Sans again. Star hit Sans and Sans head shattered all over the floor. K.O!!! Aftermath Star was no longer all white and pixelated and Snowdin was no longer all black. Star summoned a portal and returned home. Results This melees winner is Star Butterfly Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Disney vs Indie game themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees